1.14 Eisbär
"Eisbär" ist die 14. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Michael wird extrem verärgert über die Freundschaft zwischen Walt und Locke, was Spannungen zwischen Vater und Sohn erzeugt. Michael beschließt, dass er seinen Sohn von der Insel herunter bekommen muss und schlägt vor, ein Floß zu bauen. Die Rückblende zeigt, wie Michael und Walt voneinander getrennt werden sowie ihr erstes Treffen nach fast 10 Jahren. Inhalt Rückblende In den USA thumb|left|[[Michael und Susan freuen sich auf ihr Baby.]] Michael und seine Freundin Susan kaufen in einem Geschäft für Babysachen ein. Sie erwarten bald ein Kind und sind extrem aufgeregt. Während ihrer Unterhaltung erwähnt Michael, dass er das Kind Walt, nach dem Namen seines eigenen Vaters, nennen möchte. Der kleine Walt spielt am Boden, während Michael mit Susan diskutiert. Ihr wurde eine attraktive Position in einer Anwaltskanzlei in Amsterdam angeboten und sie möchte Walt dorthin mitnehmen. Susan sagt, dass sie bereits darüber gesprochen haben, einige Zeit getrennt zu leben und dass sie ihn noch immer liebt, sich aber bereits für das Angebot entschieden hat. Michael schwört, darum zu kämpfen, aber Susan erwähnt, dass sie nicht verheiratet sind und dass er in einem Sorgerechtsstreit keine Chance hat, da sie im Gegensatz zu ihm ein festes Einkommen hat. Michael sieht zu seinem kleinen Sohn, der mit seinem Spielzeug spielt. thumb|right|[[Michael will seinen Sohn sehen.]] Einige Monate nachdem Susan Michael verlassen hat ruft er sie von einer Telefonzelle aus an und möchte mit Walt sprechen. Sie meint, es sei jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, als Michael die Stimme eines Mannes im Hintergrund hört. Susan erzählt ihm, dass sie jetzt mit dem Mann, der sie eingestellt hat, Brian Porter, zusammen ist. Michael sagt, dass er nach Amsterdam kommt, aber nicht wegen ihr, sondern um seinen Sohn zurückzuholen. Er hängt den Hörer auf und stürmt mitten auf die Straße ohne sich umzusehen und wird von einem Auto angefahren. Im Krankenhaus zeichnet Michael ein Bild von einem verletzten Mann, der ein Gipsbein hat. Die Krankenschwester merkt an, wie gut das Bild ist und er sagt ihr, dass das Bild für seinen Sohn ist. Als sie geht erscheint Susan und erklärt Michael, dass sie für all seine medizinischen Kosten aufkommen wird. Michael ist sofort dagegen und Susan gesteht, dass sie Brian heiraten wird und dass dieser Walt adoptieren möchte. Michael möchte das nicht, aber Susan fragt ihn, ob er es wirklich für Walt tut oder nur für sich selbst. In Australien thumb|left|[[Walt und Brian betrachten den toten Vogel.]] Walt liegt mit einem Buch über Vögel auf dem Boden und starrt Vincent an, während Susan und Brian sich über ihre Arbeit unterhalten. Susan erzählt von einem wichtigen Fall, mit dem sie beschäftigt ist und erleidet plötzlich einen Schwächeanfall. Brian kümmert sich um sie, wodurch beide Walt ignorieren. Walt bittet die beiden mehrere Male, sich mit ihm die Vögel in seinem Buch anzusehen, doch sie beachten ihn weiterhin nicht. In dem Moment fliegt ein kleiner Vogel gegen die Fensterscheibe. Brian und Walt sehen nach dem toten Vogel. Brian beobachtet Walt fassungslos, als dieser einfach wieder zu seinem Buch zurückkehrt und die Vögel darin betrachtet. In den USA Brian Porter klopft an die Tür von Michaels Wohnung und informiert ihn darüber, dass Susan vor einem Tag gestorben ist. Sie hatte eine Blutkrankheit, deren Symptome jedoch erst eine Woche vor ihrem Tod auftraten. Michael fragt, wo Walt ist und ist schockiert, als Brian ihm sagt, dass er ihn trotz der Umstände bei seinem Kindermädchen gelassen hat. Brian erzählt, dass Susan vor ihrem Tod wollte, dass Michael das Sorgerecht für Walt bekommt. Michael durchschaut ihn jedoch schnell und realisiert, dass Walt gar nichts für Brian bedeutet und dass dieser seine Elternrolle in der Vergangenheit nur eingenommen hat, um Susan zu gefallen. Brian bietet Michael Flugtickets nach Sydney und für den Rückflug an und lädt ihn ein, Walt abzuholen. Michael ist wütend darüber, dass Brian Walt einfach so verlässt, aber auch verwirrt über Brians Aussage, dass Walt anders ist und das "Dinge geschehen, wenn er in der Nähe ist". In Australien thumb|right|[[Michael liest die Briefe die er Walt geschickt hat.]] Das Kindermädchen gibt Michael einige von Susans Beistztümern und holt eine kleine Holzschachtel hervor. Als sie sich zurückzieht geht Michael den Hausflur entlang und öffnet die Schachtel. Darin findet er all die Briefe und Postkarten, die er Walt jemals geschickt hat und von Susan abgefangen wurden. Michael hört, wie das Kindermädchen zu Walt sagt, dass jemand hier ist um ihn zu sehen. Er folgt den Stimmen mit Besorgnis. Auf der Veranda sehen Michael und Walt sich schließlich wieder. Er erklärt ihm, dass er sein Vater ist und wie Leid es ihm um Susan tut. Walt fragt nach Brian, doch Michael sagt, dass er ihn mit nach Hause nimmt. Walt lehnt es ab, mit einem Fremden mitzugehen, was Michael zwingt, ihn anzulügen. Er erzählt ihm, dass es nicht Brians Entscheidung ist, sondern seine, da er sein rechtmäßiger Vormund ist und er mit ihm zurück nach Amerika gehen muss. Walt fragt, ob er Vincent mitnehmen kann und Michael antwortet, dass Brian sagte, dass sie ihn haben können. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|left|[[Jack und Hurley sehen Michael hinterher.]] Michael wandert durch den Dschungel und ruft nach Walt. Er trifft Charlie, der auf der Suche nach Claires Gepäck ist. Keiner der beiden kann dem anderen helfen, ebensowenig Jack und Hurley, die Michael danach trifft. Als Michael die beiden verlässt, um weiter nach Walt zu suchen meint Hurley zu Jack, dass Michael es anscheinend hasst, Vater zu sein. Walt ist in der Zeit bei Locke und Boone und lernt, wie man Messer wirft. Nachdem Locke ihm gesagt hat, er soll das Ziel mit seinem geistigen Auge erfassen, zeigt Walt ein ungewöhnliches Naturtalent. Michael findet sie und beschwert sich darüber, was Locke Walt beibringt. Locke behauptet dass Walt "anders" ist, aber Michael macht ihm klar, sich von ihm und seinem Sohn fernzuhalten. Als es Nacht wird bemerkt Sun Michaels abwesend wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck, während er ins Feuer starrt und fragt ihn, ob es ihm gut geht. Er antwortet schroff, dass es ihm gut geht, aber offenbart danach, das er nicht versteht, wie er mit Walt umgehen soll. Locke hat gesagt, Michael soll aufhören, Walt wie ein Kind zu behandeln, aber Michael hat Walts gesamte Kindheit verpasst und er weiß nicht, was er sonst tun soll. thumb|right|[[Sayid erklärt Jack die Notizen auf der Karte.]] Sayid und Shannon erklären Jack die Karte von Rousseau, welche er genau analysiert hat. Er hat herausgefunden, dass es einen Punkt auf der Karte, oder besser gesagt der Insel, gibt, der in allen Notizen hervorgehoben wird. Die drei vermuten, dass es sich dabei um den Ort des Notrufsenders und dessen Energiequelle handelt. Michael unterbricht sie und meint, dass sie von dieser Insel wegkommen müssen. Er schlägt vor, ein Floß aus Holz und den Wrackteilen des Flugzeugs zu bauen. Ihr Pessimismus bringt Michael nicht davon ab und er meint, dass er es mit oder ohne ihrer Hilfe tun wird. Während Walt in den Höhlen sitzt und ein spanisches Comicheft liest, will Michael die Gelegenheit dazu nutzen, seinen Sohn besser kennenzulernen. Walts wenig begeistert klingende Antworten lassen Michael jedoch wieder in seine befehlende Vaterrolle übergehen, weshalb er Walt anweist, ihm zu folgen. thumb|left|[[Kate findet Charlie bei Sonnenaufgang am Strand.]] Kate findet Charlie am Strand, als die aufgehende Sonne den Himmel in goldenes Licht taucht. Er fragt sie, ob sie Claires Tagebuch gesehen hat, welches sie seines Wissens nach in ihrer Tasche aufbewahrt hat. Er vermutet, dass es jemand genommen hat. Währenddessen sind Michael und Walt an ihrem Ziel angekommen: Eine Waldlichtung, in der Bambusstämme und Wrackteile liegen, welche Michael dorthin getragen hat. Walt fragt, ob das eine Bestrafung ist, doch Michael sagt ihm, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihr Schicksal übernehmen. Am Strand suchen Kate und Charlie ihren ersten Verdächtigen, Sawyer, auf. Er scherzt darüber, dass er automatisch der erste Verdächtige ist, wenn etwas verloren geht, aber er hat Claires Tagebuch tatsächlich. Er ärgert Charlie mit dem, worüber Claire geschrieben hat. Die beiden prügeln sich daraufhin und Kate muss dazwischen gehen. Während Michael weiterhin die Wrackteile durchsucht bemerkt Walt, dass Locke und Boone zu den Höhlen gehen und gibt vor, Wasser zu holen, um Michaels Aufsicht zu entkommen. In den Höhlen tauschen Boone und Shannon ein paar verbale Beschimpfungen aus und Shannon schlägt ihm vor, beim Bau von Michaels Floß mitzuhelfen, doch Boone lehnt ab. Locke meint zu Walt, dass er anfangen soll, die Wünsche seines Vaters zu respektieren, was dieser aber nicht einsieht. Michael sieht die beiden wieder zusammen und schreit John vor allen anderen an. Plötzlich schreit Walt auch, bezeichnet Michael als Idiot und fragt ihn, wo er all die Jahre gewesen ist und sagt, dass er nicht sein Vater ist. Als Reaktion darauf wirft Michael das Comicheft ins Feuer, was Walts Abneigung gegen ihn noch mehr steigert. Kurze Zeit später erzählt Hurley Michael, dass Walt mit Vincent weggegangen ist. Michael glaubt zu wissen, wo er ihn findet und stürmt sofort los, um Locke zu finden. Walt ist jedoch nicht bei ihm, was Michael sehr erschüttert. Locke bietet seine Hilfe an und beide ziehen los, um ihn zu finden. thumb|right|[[Locke bietet seine Hilfe an.]] Charlie dankt Kate für ihre Hilfe und gibt zu, dass er sich innerlich auflöst, während Claire fort ist. Nachdem Kate gegangen ist starrt Charlie auf das Tagebuch und nach mehreren Versuchungen es zu lesen rennt er von dem Buch davon. Walt und Vincent gehen durch den Dschungel, als Vincent plötzlich wie verrückt zu bellen beginnt und davonläuft. Walt rennt ihm nach und lässt dabei die Hundeleine fallen. Doch statt seinem Hund findet Walt etwas anderes im Dschungel, das knurrt, während es sich ihm nähert. Locke und Michael finden die Hundeleine und hören Walt in der Ferne schreien. Sie finden ihn gefangen zwischen Baumstämmen in einem Mangrovenhain, während ein Eisbär von außen gegen Walts sicheres Gefängnis schlägt. Unter Lockes Führung klettern die beiden auf einen Baum in der Nähe und begeben sich über Walts Aufenthaltsort. Um ihm zu helfen gibt Michael Walt sogar eines von Lockes Messern, womit er seine geänderte Haltung zeigt. Michael bindet ihm eine Ranke um und Locke zieht ihn in Sicherheit, während Michael mit bloßen Händen den Eisbär abwehrt. Als es Nacht wird begibt sich Michael zu Walt und gibt ihm die Holzschachtel mit den Briefen, die er in Australien zurückbekommen hat. Walt fragt, wieso seine Mutter ihm die Briefe nie gegeben hat, aber Michael weist ihn darauf hin, dass sie auch nicht in der Lage war, sie wegzuwerfen. Gemeinsam sehen sie sich die Karten an und lachen über die schlechten Witze darauf. Währenddessen liest Charlie Claires Tagebuch, in dem sie schreibt, wie sehr sie ihn mag. Dann fällt ihm etwas auf und erzählt Jack und Sayid, was sie geschrieben hat; ein Traum über einen schwarzen Felsen. Sayid erwähnt, das Rousseau etwas über den schwarzen Felsen gesagt hat und Charlie glaubt, dass sie Claire dorthin gebracht haben. Im Dschungel benutzt Locke seine handgefertigte Hundepfeife um Vincent zu finden. Allerdings tritt statt Vincent eine Gestalt aus dem Dschungel. Während Locke und Boone stehen bleiben erscheint die verängstigte Claire. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Das spanische Comicheft, das Walt liest, gehört eigentlich Hurley und war schon einmal am Tag nach dem Absturz zu sehen. * Das Auto, von dem Michael angefahren wird, ist ein goldfarbener Pontiac, der auch in Rückblenden von Kate und Locke zu sehen ist und eine Rolle spielt. Dadurch hat sich die Theorie entwickelt, dass es sich um dasselbe Fahrzeug handelt, das entweder absichtlich oder nur zufällig in die Handlung verwickelt ist. In einem Podcast hat Damon Lindelof diese Theorie jedoch ausgeschlosssen, da einfach nur das gleiche Auto für alle drei Szenen „recycelt“ wurde und daher nicht wichtig für die Handlung ist. * In dieser Episode wird bei Lost erstmals Ägypten erwähnt. Walt meint, dass man in der Schule besser etwas über ägyptische Vögel statt über welche aus Australien lernen sollte. Produktion * Jin kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Im Bonusmaterial „Am Set von Lost“ der DVDs der 1. Staffel gibt es einen Beitrag zu dieser Episode. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * In dem Tagebuch von Claire steht „''...I realized I really like Charlie...“ („...Ich habe realisiert, dass ich Charlie wirklich mag...“). Da Claire Australierin ist, sollte sie „realised“ geschrieben haben. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Während des Schwächeanfalls von Susan in Australien ist für einen kurzen Augenblick hinter Susan und Brian eine sitzende Frau zu sehen. (Timecode 00:26:19) Wiederkehrende Themen * Der Raum, in dem Michael die Holzkiste erhält, und die Veranda, in der er Walt trifft, sind beide oktagonal konstruiert und entsprechen dadurch der Form der DHARMA Logos und der des Dharmachakra. * Walt wird von einem Eisbär angegriffen. * Walt sieht sich Vogelbilder an und kurz danach fliegt ein Vogel gegen die Fensterscheibe. * Es gibt eine Nahaufnamen von Michaels linkem Auge. * Locke sagt Walt, er soll sich das Ziel vor seinem inneren Auge vorstellen. * Susan stirbt an einer Blutkrankheit. * Walt und Michael streiten sich dauernd darum, dass Walt ihn nicht als Vater akzeptiert. * Michael wird von einem Auto angefahren. * Die Krankenschwester schlägt Michael den Witz „Was ist schwarz, weiß und rot? - Ein Pinguin mit Sonnenbrand“ vor. * Brian sagt, dass Walt "anders" ist und dass um ihn herum seltsame Dinge geschehen. * Außer Walt werden auch einige andere Charaktere in der Serie als „anders“ oder „besonders“ bezeichnet. * Locke baut eine Verbindung zu Walt auf, weil er ihn wie einen Erwachsenen behandelt, während Michael ihn wie ein Kind behandelt. * Beim Bau des Floßes sagt Michael, dass sie „gerade ihr Schicksal in die Hand nehmen“. * Sawyer bezeichnet Charlie als „Möchtegernpopstar“ und „Wurzelzwerg“. * Michael sagt, dass er 9 Jahre lang nicht Walts Vater war, was 108 Monaten entspricht. 108 ist die Summe der Zahlen. * Susan hat sich 2 Monate nach Michaels Unfall nach ihm erkundigt, was 8 Wochen entspricht. * Auf Boones Shirt sind 4 Asse abgebildet. * Die Krankenschwester, die sich mit Michael unterhält, sagt, dass sie Mutter von 4 Kindern ist. * Walt lebte in vier Ländern (USA, Niederlande, Italien, Australien) und würde insgesamt viermal umziehen (USA -> Niederlande, Niederlande -> Italien, Italien -> Australien, Australien -> USA). * Walts Eltern trennen sich, seine Mutter verhindert den Kontakt zu seinem richtigen Vater und stirbt später, und er soll wieder „zurückgegeben“ werden. * Hurley ist der Meinung, dass Michael es hasst, Vater zu sein. Kulturelle Referenzen * ' ' und ' ': Das spanische Comicheft, das Walt liest und das von Michael ins Feuer geworfen wird, ist „''Green Lantern/Flash: Faster Friends #1“ von 1997. * Ein Song über den Eisbär wurde von der Band „You All, Everybody“ aufgenommen und geschrieben, die als Tribut zu Lost gegründet wurde. Literarische Methoden Symbolik * Dass Walt die Leine von Vincent fallen lässt kann man so interpretieren, dass die metaphorische Leine abgelegt wird, die er selbst trägt und an der er von Michael "geführt" wird. Gegenüberstellung * Brian und Locke bezeichnen Walt als "anders", zu Michaels Irritation. * Michael kämpft sowohl in der Rückblende als auch auf der Insel gegen Personen, die eigentlich gute Absichten haben (Susan und Locke), um seinen Sohn zu "schützen". * Walt wurde Michael ohne Zustimmung zurückgegeben und die beiden haben sich seitdem ständig gestritten. Auf der Insel realisiert Michael, dass er Walt mit Respekt behandeln muss und die beiden stellen ihre Freundschaft/Liebe wieder her. * Als Michael unbedingt um Walt kämpfen will, bringt Susan ihn davon ab, indem sie ihn fragt, ob er für sich oder für Walt kämpft. Später bekommt er Walt zurück, weil Brian die Vaterrolle nicht einnehmen will und weil er ihn nur adoptieren wollte, um Susan zu gefallen. * Michael hat Locke immer wieder angewiesen, sich von ihm und seinem Sohn fernzuhalten. Jetzt nimmt er Lockes Hilfe in Anspruch, um Walt zu retten und gibt ihm sogar eines von Lockes Messern. * Als der Vorfall mit dem Vogel passiert, wird Walt nicht beachtet, als er nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Auf der Insel hat Michael gerade Locke verbal angegriffen, obwohl diesmal kein Anlass dazu bestand, woraufhin Walt wütend wird und davonläuft, was zu dem Vorfall mit dem Eisbären führt. Vorahnungen * Der Umstand, dass Walt "anders" ist, ist der Grund für seine Entführung am Ende der 1. Staffel. * In der Rückblende fliegt ein Vogel gegen die Scheibe, während Walt in einem Vogelbuch liest. In einer Mobisode ist Walt ein Gefangener der Anderen und macht etwas, wodurch mehrere tote Vögel erscheinen. Querverweise * Walt liest in dem spanischen Comicheft, in dem auch ein Eisbär abgebildet ist und wird später von einem angegriffen. In einer vorherigen Episode wurde die Gruppe, die mit dem Transceiver ein Notsignal absetzen will, auf ihrem Weg von einem Eisbär angegriffen, und Walt hat in derselben Episode im Comicheft gelesen. * Walt versteckt sich in einer Baumgruppe vor dem Eisbären. Boone hat sich auf seinem Rückweg zum Camp vor dem Monster in einer ähnlichen Baumgruppe versteckt und Kate bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit dem Monster ebenfalls. * Hurley erwähnt, dass er ein weiteres Golfturnier auf dem Golfplatz veranstaltet, den er zuvor gebaut und eröffnet hat. * Hurley fragt Jack, ob er auf seinen Vater gehört hat, als er 10 war, woraufhin dieser sagt, dass er es "vielleicht zu sehr" getan hat. In einer vorherigen Rückblende wird gezeigt, was der junge Jack von seinem Vater vermittelt bekommen hat und wozu das führte. * Sawyer merkt an, dass er immer der erste Verdächtige ist, wenn etwas fehlt. Als Shannons Inhalator verschwunden ist, fällt sofort der Verdacht auf Sawyer, der auch bekannt dafür ist, Dinge zu sammeln, sie zu lagern und damit zu handeln, und er wird von Sayid gefoltert. * Shannon kommentiert, dass Boone kein erfolgreicher Jäger ist. Boone ist seit einiger Zeit mit Locke unterwegs und die beiden behaupten, Wildschweine zu jagen, bleiben jedoch in letzter Zeit ohne Beute, da sie an der Luke arbeiten. Nachdem Locke Boone gefesselt zurückgelassen hat, erzählt er den anderen, dass er sich frei nimmt, weil Boone alleine jagen wollte. * Locke sagt, dass Vincent schon einmal zu Walt "zurückgefunden" hat und dass er es auch wieder tun wird. Kurz nach dem Absturz hat Locke eine Hundepfeife geschnitzt und mit dieser Vincent zurückgerufen. Er hat es Michael überlassen, vorzugeben, den Hund selbst gefunden zu haben, damit er seine Beziehung zu Walt verbessern kann. * Nachdem Michael das Messer vor Lockes Gesicht gehalten hat, wird er von Boone umgeworfen, der Locke schützen will. Boone wirkt dabei wie fanatisch, aber auch extrem gefasst und gleichgültig. Seit er von Locke auf die Probe gestellt wurde und sich von Shannon gelöst hat wurde er zu einem viel größeren Anhänger von Locke. Zitate Shannon: Da du anscheinend 'n schlechter Jäger bist, solltest du vielleicht Michael helfen. Er baut gerade ein Floß. sieht sie an Ich hab sogar daran gedacht, selber zu helfen, damit wir endlich hier wegkommen. Willst du mir nicht helfen? Boone: Nein danke. Offene Fragen * In welcher Hinsicht ist Walt "anders"? * Was für eine Blutkrankheit hatte Susan und warum gab es erst eine Woche vor ihrem Tod Symptome? * Was ist mit Claire passiert? * Was ist an dem Punkt, der auf den Karten eingezeichnet ist? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1